The present invention relates to a container, and more particularly to a liquid container.
It is often experienced that after pouring a liquid out of a container, a quantity of liquid remains on the outside surface of the container opening. Sometimes, a relatively large quantity of liquid will even run down along the outside surface of the container. This phenomenon occurs not only with liquid containers used at home but also with those used in industry and results not only in the container itself being easily contaminated but also that the storage place becomes dirty, both of which are not only disgusting but are also extremely troublesome. In order to cope with this phenomenon, several attempts have been made to modify the shape of a container opening which, nevertheless, has had no effect on liquids with a relatively high viscosity and had little effect on liquids having a relatively low viscosity.
It is therefore the object of this inventon to provide an improved liquid container whose outside surfaces around the opening will not be contaminated by liquid remaining around the container opening.